Cerulean Depths
by BasketCase14
Summary: My first femmslash. What happens when you pull two lovers apart from eachother? Implied HermioneGinny, HermionePansy


Name:Witchblade Email Title:Cerulean Depths :  
Summary:What happens when someone tears you apart from the one you love? Categories:Drama/Angst/Femmeslash/Romance/AU Pairings:Hermione/Ginny, eventual Hermione/Pansy Authors Note:This is my first Femmeslash, so I hope you enjoy. The first few chapters are rated through G--PG-13. Enjoy.

Prolouge :-------:

Hermione looked nervously at Ron's stunned face. Finally. After years of hiding, and planning, they had told him. They had told him of their relationship.

"Ron? Are you okay?" asked Ginny slowly, reaching out to grasp her older brothers' shoulder. This seemed to jerk him out of his reverie, and jerked his body away from his sister.

"Get away from me!"

Hermone turned her head, and tightened her grip on Ginnys' hand. Of course. Ron was going to be difficult, as always. But they had no idea how difficult Ron was going to be.

"Ron! What is it?" asked, Ginny, glancing over at her girlfriend and lover. Hermione's head was bowed, and Ginny felt a spark of anger ignite, before turning her blue eyes back to her brother, whos' face was contorted in anger.

"I cannot believe you, Ginny! You're a...a...fag! I can't...just leave me alone, Granger!" With that, Ron turned and took off, the portrait hole slamming dangerously. Hermione stared at the ground, relentless pain and anger surging through her body as Ginny brought her into a hug. "It's okay, Hermione. Ron'll see how much we love eachother, don't worry..."

Hermione nodded, and rested her head on her lovers shoulder, before kissing her deeply. Things were going to be okay...they always were...right?

"GINEVRA MARIE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE TIMES WE READ YOU THE BIBLE! HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET GODS' WORDS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PROVING BY DOING THIS! WHERE DID WE GO WRONG? YOU WILL NOT SEE HER EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HER, HEAR HER, OR EVEN TALK TO HER EVER AGAIN! AND YOU WILL NOT EITHER!

WE ARE TAKING YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS, YOUNG LADY! THEN MAYBE YOU WILL COME TO YOUR SENSES!"

Ginny stood at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, listening to the Howler(who had Mrs.Weasley's voice) yell about the lord and the bible, the "where did we go wrong?" lecture appearing admist it. And her heart broke when she heard that she couldn't see Hermione anymore. The whole Great Hall was silent, save for Ginny's sobs that racked her form. Ron was glaring at the table in shame, and Harry was looking between Hermione who was walking out of the Great Hall, and Ginny, who followed after her.

There were mutters of confusion, before Harry shot his boyfriend and lover a look. Steel grey eyes returned the look of confusion, before they both stood up and walked simultaneously out of the Great Hall after Hermione and Ginny. They needn't walk far, as the girls had only reached the Entrance Hall doors, before collapsing in tears, grasping eachothers' shoulders' in desperation. They were hugging, and Hermione was showering kisses all across Ginnys' face and neck, whispering soothing lies into her ears.

Harry turned to Draco, who gave Harry a nod, and stood to the side as Harry made his way towards the couple. When he was only five feet in front of them, he reached out, and tapped Hermiones shoulder, before saying her name quietly to get her attention.

"Hermione?"

The brunette looked up at Harrys' face, and she tried to glare, but couldn't pull it off quite as good as she could've if she hadn't been crying. "What do you want? Come to ridicule us, did you?" she asked in anger, Ginny trembling in her arms. Hermione stroked her girlfriends hair slowly, her hands shaking with fear, desperation, and anger.

Harry shook his head, and fell to the ground next to her, before grabbing both of them into a hug. Hermione gasped, and Ginny stopped her crying momentarily, before she sobbed harder. "I want you to meet Draco...my boyfriend." he whispered, and the Slytherin walked forward, his eyes full of grief at the scene in front of him.

Yes. Leaving was going to be a hard thing indeed.  
Ginny had packed her things slowly, as if she did things slower, the time would pass by like a slug. But it had quite the opposite effect, and before she knew it, it was an hour before she was to leave. Hermione had stayed with her all night, and for the past week. The two girls had been excused from classes for their good-byes. It seemed that while the headmaster had no problems with same sex couples, alot of the students at Hogwarts did.

They had cried several times that day, and were kissing as deep as they could when Ginny suddenly pulled away. Hermione, whos lips were swollen with passion, and her eyes filled with love, depression, and confusion at Ginny pulling back, asked in a slightly hoarse voice, "Whats' wrong, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head, and smiled-a genuine one-for the first time since telling Ron of their relationship. "Nothing, Hermione. Theres nothing wrong..."

Ginny kissed her girlfriend harder than she ever had, and Hermione gasped at the sudden feirceness of it. Several seconds went by, before Ginny pulled back again, and grasped her lovers shoulders. Their breasts rubbed against one another, and Ginny pulled Hermion closer to her. Then:

"Make love to me, Hemione. Please? I don't want to forget you..."

And a small sob trembled through her frame as Hermione clung to Ginny's small form desperately. Nodding, Hermione kissed the girl in front of her...the girl she loved...and the woman she would never forget.

:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: 


End file.
